Seductive Chocolate
by whitebengal14
Summary: Oneshot/Valentine's Day fic. Kanda just might be the only one at the Order with the most hate for this stupid holiday. Can a certain scene in the kitchen change his mind about it forever? Yullen and a bit of Kanvi but not much of the latter...


**Yullen (Allen and Kanda, -Man (Yaoi~))**

**Title**: Seductive Chocolate

**Author**: Whitebengal14

**Summary**: Oneshot/Valentine's Day fic. Kanda, Yuu just might be the one at the Order with the most hate for this stupid holiday. Can a certain scene in the kitchen change his mind about it forever? Yullen, a bit of Kanvi. Includes a bit of kissing, nothing more. :P

**WARNING**: a bit of yaoi-ish hanky panky~3 Not THAT much HP, but it's still kinda there. xD

This story was made possible due to a Valentine's Day contest on deviantart~ **WHICH I WON FIRST PLACE IN**. http:/ iluvyu-club. /blog/31876434/ (take out ze spaces, non?) O:}D3

I dedicate this fic to my friend Catherine. She calmed me down when I was freaking out over writer's block... So... TO YOU, Catherine! *waves fish*

Enjoy. :P

* * *

**Prologue**

Valentine's day was a single day filled with different shades of red, white and pinks. The gifts ranged from chocolates, candies and even cards to express one's feelings. It was indeed a special day in many ways at the Dark Order, where Exorcists, Finders, and scientists lived to fight evil. Ones from all over the world living in one building were celebrating the day in their own ways. People from all different countries in one single building had their own opinions and aspirations based on holidays. For some, holidays were depressing times when one felt emotional over being away from their family members. Memories of previous holidays spent with family members opened a wound that was hard to heal again.

If ones were asked, the people at the Order would say that they disliked Valentine's day for that reason. Because of the circumstances at the Order, loved ones couldn't be visited during the obviously family-oriented holiday, and it would cause grief and irritation within the members of the Order.

But this year's Valentine's Day changed the Exorcist with the most hate for the holiday altogether. The commonly known grumpy samurai, Yuu Kanda.

* * *

The dour samurai scowled as he walked down the hallways of the Order, not liking the atmosphere one bit. Every time the Japanese man looked up he saw different women of all ages holding either boxes or little bags with bows. Every time the women looked like they were about to approach him, Kanda would give them the nastiest glare he could muster and so far, none of the women dared to give him their gifts. They just followed him down the hallways, giggling behind their parcels. The samurai hated it. Yes, that's right. Kanda, Yuu **HATED**

Valentine's day.

The sword-bearing exorcist walked briskly towards his room, hoping that he could reach his bedroom, his hideout before anyone could try to give him their chocolate. His frown deepened even more when he saw a group of female Finders blocking the hallway he had to go down next. Those were the kind of women Kanda disliked the most on this wretched day. They were girls who'd do _anything_ to get their intended to receive their chocolate. He could tell when he saw that they were holding their perfectly wrapped presents with a death grip.

Paling slightly in foreboding, Kanda sharply turned around only to bump into someone. When he saw the short, cropped, brown hair and a flash of red, it was all he could take. He growled, glaring at the girl.

**"I don't. Want. Your fucking. Chocolate"**

The girl's eyes started to tear up and she ran away from Kanda, a sob escaping her lips. Eyes from the other women followed the rejected girl in pity as Kanda scoffed, turning around again in means of escape. Didn't these people know when to just leave him alone?

"Would you take my chocolate, _Kandy_?" He hadn't noticed this one's presence, the girl tapping him on the shoulder and speaking in a high-pitched voice... Too high of a voice to possibly belong to a girl. In an instant, the samurai's unsheathed sword went through the space in-between his arm and his side, trying to pierce that damned bunny in his side. He turned around furiously when the now-laughing, red-headed boy dodged his attack with a side-step.

"Quit fucking around, Baka Usagi!" Kanda all but screamed at Lavi, with look that could clearly and obviously kill. The Bookman-in-training chuckled, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Aww... You're no fun Yuu-ch-"

A cold metal was placed against Lavi's neck in a warning, eyes glaring so darkly that if Lavi had been a man of lower conscience, he'd be pissing his pants right about now.

"Call me by my name again and I will personally make you commit Seppuku," The samurai threatened with all the malice he could inject into his words. He refrained in gutting the bunny for good as Lavi's hands went up, palms showing in innocence. Kanda scoffed at the motion and Lavi took a hesitant step backwards, hoping to calm the ill-tempered samurai down.

"Now now, Kanda..." Lavi tried, taking another step back from the samurai. Kanda tisked, sheathing his sword and turned, strutting away from Lavi in aggravation. The red-head sighed and Kanda could hear the boy's footsteps following closely behind him. "I just saw that scene with the girl back there..." Lavi started hesitantly, looking up at the samurai to see his reaction. "you should be kinder to them. With the girls, I mean."

Kanda tisked, looking away from Lavi when the boy smiled at the group of girls behind them. The red-headed boy then walked over to Kanda and leaned over his shoulder, chest pressed to back. Kanda glared at the data-collector from the corner of his eye.

"Try being more nice to them when you don't accept," Lavi suggested in a low whisper, hand on Kanda's shoulder for support. "It'll keep you on good terms with them."

Perceiving the end of the lecture, Kanda batted Lavi's hand away and turned around to glare for the billionth time that night.

"I don't fucking care If I'm on 'good terms' with them," Kanda growled "So piss off."

The argument was won, even if it was only in Kanda's mind. Turning to walk away again, the samurai, along with the Bookman's apprentice, was shocked with the view of a large approaching crowd of squealing girls. A flash of white hair could be seen in the center of the group, the middle of attention as usual.

"Allen," was all Lavi said.

Sure enough, Allen, the white-haired, British boy and the most popular male at The Order was standing in the middle of the horde of girls, a big armful of Valentine's gifts in his arms. He was accepting the girl's chocolates and just smiling at them which only made the girls squeal even more. The boy was always the most popular during holidays, as he found out, and he would never reject a girl if they offered any kinds of food to him.

Just the sight of it sickened Kanda and he tried to yet again escape until he found out that a hand was tugging on the back of his uniform, keeping him from leaving.

"Allen!" Lavi called and the younger male turned his head at the sound of his friend's call. He politely excused himself from the girls, walking over to his friends and trying to keep the chocolates in his arms from falling at the same time.

"Hey guys!" He called cheerfully, carefully putting all the chocolate he received in a big, white plastic bag and then slung the bag over his shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing..." Lavi stated innocently, still holding Kanda's uniform. He whistled in a declining manner, eying the bag Allen held. "That's a lot of chocolates."

Allen nodded happily, agreeing with his friend. "The girls sure got a lot toda-"

"Are you even going to fucking eat all that?"

Lavi and Allen turned towards the grumpy samurai, who had his arms crossed and was now looking at Allen with an icy stare.

"Or you just going to throw it all away?"

The white-haired boy frowned deeply at that, setting the bag on the ground absentmindedly as he took a step towards Kanda furiously.

"How could you say that? Of COURSE I'm going to eat it all!" He proclaimed, glaring back at Kanda with as much fervor as he was receiving. "BaKanda."

"Calm down, you guys..." Lavi tried to no avail as the two got in each other's face.

"What did you call me?" Kanda snarled, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"What's with you and sweets?" Allen ignored him, cracking his knuckles. "are Soba Noodles the only thing you'll ever eat?"

"What?" Kanda responded, moving dangerously closer towards Allen. "I should cut you right now."

"Guys!" Lavi called out to them, pulling the two apart by the back of their uniforms. Kanda and Allen continued to glare at each other, saying nothing. When their uniforms were released again, Kanda tisked, straightening his jacket. Allen was still obviously irrated.

"You know what **BaKanda**? You'll learn to like chocolate," Allen stated with a huff then turned around sharply, walking heavily down the hall.

"Stupid Moyashi," Kanda muttered as he walked away in the other direction, his path finally cleared of the women. Lavi looked at the both of them, confused by what Allen said. What did the younger male mean?

"Allen, wait for me!" Lavi called out, chasing after the fast-walking boy. When he caught up with the British boy, he followed close behind. "What did you mean back there?" Lavi asked quizzically, more than a little bit curious by what Allen might be planning.

"Oh, you'll see. Could you help me with my plan in the meantime?" Allen asked kindly, smiling brightly at his friend. Lavi noticed that they were walking towards the lunchroom before his mind caught up with Allen's voice.

"Help you with what?" Lavi asked, confused even more when the both of them stepped into the Order's kitchen.

* * *

Kanda, Yuu sighed walking towards his bedroom door when someone knocked on it. He absentmindedly grabbed his sword that had been resting against the wall, thinking that the knock must've been from someone coming to give him a mission. He opened the door and saw two mysterious looking finders in white robe that covered their faces and most of their bodies.

"Can I help you?" Kanda asked, suspicions rising when the Finders looked at each other wearily.

"E-Exorcist-san. T-There's a problem," one of the Finders stated, pointing down the hall with a shaky finger. "We didn't know who else to ask..."

Kanda tisked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He'd much rather shut the door in the Finders' face due t the stupid request, but he couldn't with the other Finder's foot blocking him from doing so. Leaving his sword inside his room, Kanda stepped into the hallway, shutting his bedroom behind him.

"Let's get this over with," Kanda stated, walking down the hall in the direction the Finder had been pointing. He turned around when he noticed that they weren't following in time to see a hand clamp over his mouth, forcing him backwards. He fell from the sudden impact, reaching up to knock the Finder away. A cloth was pressed his mouth and nose and Kanda twitched, smelling chloroform. He struggled, trying to kick the Finder off, but was held down by the other as well.

The last thing the samurai could remember was being lifted off the ground bridal-style before passing out form the effects of the chloroform.

* * *

When Kanda finally woke up, he found himself in a wooden chair, a blindfold over his eyes, and his wrists tied behind a chair. At least his ankles were untied. He gritted his teeth, thinking about the sword he left in his room. _How stupid of me..._ He thought, trying to move his hands to see how tight the ropes were. He hissed when the rope didn't give way one bit on his wrists. A sweet smell entered his nose and he grimaced when he realized it was chocolate.

The samurai jumped when he felt a sticky, warm finger press against his mouth, tracing his bottom lip. He struggled, his mind not registering that someone was in the room with him and tried to bite the finger. Two hands grabbed his head from behind, forcing him to stay still and tilting it upwards ever so slightly. Now there were two in the room?

"Cooperate, and we won't do anything to you Innocence..." a low voice whispered in his ear. Kanda's eyes widened at the statement, feeling his face grow hot. The finger pushing against his lips retreated and a clatter was heard briefly, the hands still holding Kanda's head still.

"N-Not that sort of innocence! Y-Your sword!" The person stuttered, embarrassment radiating from his voice. Kanda heard a shushing noise from above his head and he tisked, showing confidence.

"When I fucking get out of this, you can call yourselves dead." Kanda crossed his legs, tasting something sweet in his mouth. He grimaced, continuing. "I'll explain to Komui that you were a threat to the Order and he'll congratulate me for getting rid of the problem." Kanda sneered, trying to scare his kidnappers with his words.

There was silence in the room and after a moment Kanda heard footsteps coming closer to him. He uncrossed his legs when they were forced apart, and his breath hitched, unnoticed, when a hand was placed in between his legs, resting on the wooden seat for support as the finger covered in nothing other than chocolate pressed to his lips again.

Kanda grimaced again when the bitter-sweet sensation entered his mouth, tasting the dark chocolate on his tongue. Knowing that the finger wouldn't leave, Kanda gave in and opened his mouth slowly. The finger slid past his lips and into his mouth, rubbing slowly against his tongue. Kanda reluctantly licked the chocolate off the finger, and when the finger was cleaned off, it left. Kanda took a deep breath when the footsteps retreated. The pair of hands were still holding his head still so he just settled for a scoff instead of looking away.

"Why are you making me eat this shi-"

Another chocolate-covered finger entered his mouth, silencing him. As Kanda cleaned yet another finger, he thought about who was doing this to him. _Someone with too much time on their hands_, Kanda thought absentmindedly as the finger stroked against his tongue sensually. Kanda closed his eyes behind the blindfold, glad that the kidnappers couldn't see his face start to heat up. _Based on the timbre of their voices, they must be men..._ The finger left his mouth and Kanda had to scowl, licking his lips briefly as he thought about who the kidnappers might be.

When the hands holding him still finally released his head, Kanda tilted it in a cocky manner, sneering.

"Fine. I thought the fucking chocolate was good," Kanda started, giving up and feeling tired about the whole situation. He fisted his hands behind his chair. "Now let me go, or Ill escape mysel-"

Kanda was interrupted when a slightly thicker finger than the first tapped at the corner of his mouth. A wet finger swiped against his mouth, and Kanda was shocked to hear a smacking noise, indicating that the person just consumed some chocolate off of his face. The samurai could feel himself flush slightly and when he heard the other person chuckle, a low and happy sound, it made him look away, clearly embarrassed. If these were the two people he was thinking about, he was going to kill them when he got out of this.

Hands cupping his face and tilting his head slightly upwards made Kanda freeze mid-thought, panicking when breaths were felt on his own lips.

"W-Wait," He tried, but was silenced with a warm and gentle brush of the lips.

It was all just a moving of lips against the other's. Kanda's mind was completely blank when a warm tongue pressed against his bottom lip, a common sign for one's askance of entrance. When the samurai didn't react right away, the attacker forced his mouth open, tongue sweeping out to enter the other's mouth. When both tongues met, Kanda stifled back a moan, feeling the gentle caress of tongue against tongue. Though he had a blindfold on, he closed his eyes anyway, focusing on sensation. Hands were placed on his thighs as the 'kidnapper' tried to deepen the kiss, Kanda responding more eagerly now. The hell with being embarrassed now.

A big thump heard on the other side of the room brought the two out of their lip-lock, panting and startled. The hands on his thighs left as did the presence of the person and Kanda heard footsteps retreating. There was some harsh whispers and finally, the footsteps came back. Before Kanda fully realized what was happening, his wrists were untied and he was alone in the room.

Slowly, Kanda brought his hands out from behind the chair, rubbing at his wrists thoughtfully before reaching behind his head to take off the blindfold covering his eyes. He blinked a few times when the cloth fell, then took in his surroundings of a big room. Kitchen utensils were littered all over the table that sat not five feet in front of him in the middle of the medium-sized room, and chocolate was in a glass bowl sitting on top of the table. A red box was also noticed on the table and when Kanda stood up, walking over to it, he saw fancy English writing on the rectangular box. He recognized the name on the box instantly, having known a little bit of English himself.

_Kanda_

When he opened the box the first thing Kanda saw was little balls of chocolate, and a folded piece of paper laying on top. He opened the paper, reading the Japanese on it.

_I hope you enjoy them, Kandy~3  
-Your friends._

Kanda tisked at the letter, folding it back up and putting it back in the box. _Just what were they thinking...?_ His fingers made his way up to his lips and they ran over his bottom lip before he sighed, running his other hand through his ponytail tiredly, both hands dropping to his sides afterwards.

Kanda left the bowl of chocolate sitting on the table, hoping that someone would come to clean it up, eventually. He tucked the red box under his arm and after finding out that he was in one of Jerry's side kitchens, he walked quickly back to his room so he could enjoy his box of chocolate. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**Closing**

Lenalee and Miranda walked into the main kitchen when they heard the faucet running from outside the doors. They were greeted with the sight of Allen Walker washing his hands and Lavi sitting on the table, swinging his legs when they entered the room.

"Allen? Lavi? What're you guys doing here?" Miranda asked, shutting the door behind Lenalee and herself.

Lavi smiled at both of the girls, standing up from the table.

"Just talking."

"Oh? What about?" Lenalee asked curiously, glancing over at her white-haired friend in bemusement. "Allen?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get chocolate from under my fingernail..."

"...Chocolate?"

A blush stained Allen's cheeks and he turned his head back to look at the sink. Lavi just laughed while the two girls stayed confused.

Just an ordinary day at the Dark Order, indeed...

* * *

**A/Ns**: I finished this fic somewhere around 4 in the morning... I was really glad that I could finally sleep a nights rest without having to worry about writing anything else...

Anyways, though writer's block tried to get the best of me, after writing a random yaoi drabble (Mugen x Jin (from Samurai Champloo)) I was able to write and finish the rest of this story. **Soo... ****you like?**** Don't forget to leave a review for mee~ I'd really appreciate to know how well/bad I did on this~ Tell me your ideas, yeah?**

Btw, The Mugen x Jin drabble that i did got turned into a fanfiction. It's on my account. The title is: Chain of Memories, if you're interested~


End file.
